Who Rules: King or Queen
by JillTheCrazy1
Summary: Freezer and Cooler had a mother and King Cold had a queen. She has been hiding, building an army of billion cloned soldiers. Before she can strike, a subordinate with real memories of Vegetasai starts a rebellion with those the queen fears most.
1. Chapter 1

Who Is **Ruler**? **King** Or **Queen**?

Sum- Freezer and Cooler had a mother and King Cold had a queen. She has been hiding, building an army of billion cloned soldiers. Before she can strike, a subordinate with real memories of Vegeta-sai starts a rebellion with those the queen fears most.

Takes place after DBZ.

Ages- Matti-18

Gohan-18

Mirai-25

Rame-27

Chibi-11

Goten-10

I don't care what anybody says, Saiyans are monkeys. Monkeys, are on Earth. BEFORE the asteroid hit the Earth and killed most of the dinosaurs, the Saiyans were there. My friend Tim found evidence that they made a space ship out of bananas when they sensed the world would be dead.

Many of the characters in this story are from other animes, mostly Naruto. I found that most of the characters would be great for this.

I

Sun rays glittered over tiny ripples along Lake Poaz, giving light to reflect the bright cloudless sky in the above atmosphere. Largemouth Bass and Pan Fish polished off a cluster of Crayfish eggs as a Blue Heron awaited her chance for a fresh meal.

Chilly surface water swirled around small, worn finger tips. A fry Bass nipped a broken finger nail with its sibling. Finding they were tricked, the pair quickly swam away. A whole hand, cut up and bruised, dipped into the fresh water.

A weak cough echoed through the wilderness landscape. Dirt avalanched beneath from the shutter, causing the injured body to sink deeper into the water.

Her head shot up, mouth open to gasp oxygen. Lungs sucking great amounts of air, she crawled from the water as far as she could. Resting her back against an Oak tree, she sank to the drenched grass. Her waterlogged gloves wiped her face, squeezing water from her dark eyes. Shaking her head like a dog, she resumed drying herself.

A low rumble sounded. She blushed.

Holding her stomach, the girl wondered what was edible on this planet. She glanced to the water's edge. There was no way she was back in those cold harsh depths. A small beat sounded from her far left.

A doe galloped till she reached the lake. Her head lowered to have a drink.

Sharp white teeth showed. Starvation would not be a problem, with animals of such size. Maybe this planet would not be such a death place after all.

After several hours of searching, she had found a cave. She needed to kill a dinosaur for it, and did not waste the meat in doing so. Her species was fueled on constant nourishment. Practiced ink eyes examined her surroundings. The cave was about 5feet by 5feet, with walls smoothed from the dinosaur's massive body rubbing against the granite. Twelve or so large boulders and rocks were piled in a corner. She moved several of them, creating a semi wall before the cave entrance. Visitors were not wanted.

Arms stretching as her mouth released a yawn, she laid down against the back wall of the cave. Her mind needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Piccolo was wary. He left the Look Out for exercise. In the depths of his senses, the Namak felt something was amiss. A very strong ki soared into Earth's atmosphere, then disappeared. Nobody else of the Z senshi reacted two days ago when whatever arrived, and he did no want to bother Dende with his first concern for the human race quiet yet.

Reaching Mt. Poaz, Piccolo became more concerned for Earth's inhabitance. For a full two miles, blood and bones littered the landscape. Something had such a massive appetite, and this animal was unknown.

After surveying from above, he decided to follow the trail of death by foot. He inspected carcasses. Maybe the attacks were not one, but done by many gluttonous animals. An answer, the warrior did not receive. A harsh blow came to his head from behind.

The girl swung a sharpened sword blade at Piccolo. The flat end made contact with the side of his face. Her white boot pressed roughly into his caped back, pulling her sword back.

Piccolo was experienced enough to know a single movement could cost his life. "What do you want?"

His attacker cocked her head to the side. "What did you say?"

Piccolo blinked. What strange tongue was she speaking? She roughly shoved the toe of her boot into the back of his neck.

"You better be smart enough to answer, because you have no idea who you're dealing with! I could tear your mouth off with this sword, so you better start talking!"

Piccolo groaned. Language was always a barrier on Earth. "I cannot understand you!"

Her teeth bared in aggravation, brown furry tail flicking back and fourth. 'A Namakian…odd, I thought they were wiped out by Lord Freezer…Oh well. Not my problem.' She lifted her boot slowly from Piccolo. "Alright Namak, I'll let you go. Be lucky you _are_ a Namak and I have sympathy for your dead race."

He quickly stood, spinning around and forming a defensive stance. His eyes widened.

Just wanted to ask if I change Matti's language, will it be confusing or keep everything the way it is? Reader's choice.


	3. Chapter 3

III

The girl wielding a sword in front of Piccolo was a Saiyan. Nothing could deny the physical evidence; her raven hair was out of control in the front, the white and gold Saiyan battle suit, and long brown monkey tail swaying from behind. He questioned the strange, Freezer-like head symbol printed on the chest plate of the armor.

She did not like to be stared at. Blushing and showing teeth defiantly, she flicked her sword, aiming sun rays to Piccolo's eyes. He flinched. "Make sure you don't come back with friends."

Piccolo growled. "Whatever you just said, fine. I know of Saiyans like yourself." Bright reflected light did not cease his vision. "I know you're strong, don't be like Vegeta."

Her ears perked. She clearly heard the name of her race and king. "Vegeta? Saiyans? How do you know of us?" She lifted the sword once more. "Tell me how you know of us! We have not yet taken over this planet!"

Piccolo became frustrated. He wished she had a scouter to translate and make conversation easier. Aside from a newly discovered Saiyan, her attitude resembled Vegeta's. "I-do-not-understand-your-language!" He pointed over his shoulder. "Follow me. I'll take you to Vegeta." He sighed quietly. "He could probably translate." Oxygen forcefully left his lungs.

Her fist remained dangerously in his stomach. "Explain how you know the Vegeta family! Where are they!" She squealed nosily as his claw studded hand grasped her wrist tightly. He kicked the weapon from her hold.

"Don't fight, it will only make things worse!" he snapped, "I will take you to Vegeta."

The girl snarled, fangs sinking into the tough lizard-like skin of his fore arm.

Piccolo slapped her face, leaving a red mark. "You'll regret that if you don't let go!" She refused, muttering what he guessed were insults in her native tongue. "I swear, girl…."

Her raven eyes widened, brow knitted in disgust. She had no idea that Namekian blood tasted so foul. Even the rotted plants she consumed earlier in the afternoon tasted better. Swallowing the blood was the last straw.

Piccolo grasped her head, holding her wrists together tight. "You're lucky I won't fight you. I know you're strong. I will take you to Vegeta if you follow me."

She did not resist him. "Whatever. I am staying here. I can find warriors all on my own." Her nails dug into his hands. "Now let me go!" She fell back as he shoved her down.

"Do what you feel like, I'll just bring Vegeta here then!" He watched as she scoffed, standing and walking off.

'I don't need any more help,' She convinced herself. "Be gone with you. I have some thoughts I need to settle out. Don't come back with friends, either, or you'll all pay."

Piccolo gathered his ki, taking off in the sky. Once he was out of her vision, he took roast in a tall Oak tree. He needed to watch this Saiyan.

Like many creatures, sensing one's energy aura is something that must be taught. Without that ability, the Saiyan girl never felt the Namekian sentinel during the night hours. Because of her Saiyan aptitude to adapt quickly, she made herself nocturnal on this unknown planet. Nighttime was frightening to her. Parts of her body were weak and tired since landing.

Her glove covered fingers ran along the edge of her scarred chest plate. Her face was long and anxious.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

The unnamed Saiyan female bent her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. How dare that Namak bring a partner. He was a strong male, defiantly a Saiyan warrior. His untamed spiky hair told her so.

Goku took a smart step back as razor teeth bared. She resembled a warning wolf, lips curled back to reveal a natural weapon. "Guess you were right about her being dangerous…."

Piccolo snorted. "All you have to do is sense her ki. It's off the charts every few minutes."

Goku crouched down, sitting on his haunches to be at her level. "You can't really blame her though, I mean, she has never been to Earth. At least she isn't trying to take it over." Cautiously, he crawled inside the cave entrance, making sure to be careful of his movements. He saw she was like a frightened wild animal after an accident with a human.

Body trembling with eagerness, she held fast till he was within an arms length out of reach. She flinched.

Goku raised his hand, smiling gently. "Hello. Listen, we're not going to hurt you. Don't be afraid of us. My name is Goku, and that is Piccolo. We're from Earth. What's you're name?"

Piccolo heaved a sigh, lowering his head. Goku neglected the fact that she cannot speak any languages of Earth.

He leaned in to touch her armored shoulder. She snarled, fingers bending back like claws.

"Ow! Ow-Ow-Ow!" Goku quickly held his cheek, blood dripping between his fingers. "What was that for! I wasn't going to hurt you!"

"She doesn't know that Goku," Piccolo explained from outside the cave, "She has no idea if we're trying to help her or kill her."

"But we're not!" He groaned. Something missing crossed his mind. He turned to Piccolo. "Where is the space ship she came in? How else would she get here without one if it isn't here?"

The girl blinked. 'He turned his back on me?' Her eyes narrowed. 'What a fool.' She reached a hand behind her back.

Piccolo also wondered where her pod might be. She may have hidden it, but clearings surrounded the area around the cave. The lake was behind them-

"Goku, watch it!"

The Saiyan turned, staring at his refection. He leaped back. "You didn't tell me she has a weapon." Both her hands were curled around the leather sword handle, razor pointed tip resting in the granite floor.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" she pleaded, "I'm tired and want to be alone!"

Goku tilted his head to the side. "What did you say?"

A growl erupted from her throat. "Why do you look at me funny when I talk! GO AWAY!" She stood, midnight eyes flaming. "If you don't leave now….I swear you'll never be able to walk again."

"…I don't like that look," Goku decided, stepping farther back till he was shoulder to shoulder with Piccolo, "Vegeta looks at me that way just before he says something really mean." She suddenly drew back, realizing she was outnumbered and too malnourished to fight by herself. They noticed this and nodded silently to advance with an onslaught.

The young Saiyan breathed a sigh through her small nose. '….if only Cosmo could see me now….'

"_Listen, my descendent. _

_Do not ever give in to the enemy, _

_no matter how badly beaten you may be. _

_You are born a leader,_

_A leader who will one day free us Saiyans from those who have imprisoned us._

_When I am gone, you must take up the sword,_

_And finish what I had started….my descendent.'_


	5. Chapter 5

V

Vegeta pushed a seven hundred pound barbell above his head. The Gravity Room was in working condition and nothing was going to pull him away from using it before he overdid the sensitive machinery again.

"Vegeta, Come Out Here!"

The prince's chest rumbled with annoyance. The day was too great to be wasted by an appearance of Kakarrot.

"Vegeta!"

He closed his eyes, hands still occupied in holding the barbell over him. He wanted to shut that big dolt out.

"Alright, Vegeta, If You Come Out Of There, Then….You Can Spar With Me Till Tonight And I Won't Fight Back!"

Vegeta dropped the heavy weights, the load slamming to the metallic floor with an earthquake force. He groaned, sitting up. 'Damned that, Kakarrot, knowing a way of tricking me.'

Piccolo securely held the back of the female Saiyan's armor. She had become very fidgety, curious to see her king. Her tail became more threatening, wiggling and slamming against the ground.

Goku strode up the ramp that lead to the Gravity Room entrance. He shifted her cased sword when the belt strap slipped from his shoulder. After Vegeta opened the door, he grabbed his shoulder. "Don't try to fight her or freak her out. We already did that and it made her in a bad mood."

Vegeta glanced at him. He guessed Bulma was not having a good day if she fought with Goku. Shooting a bothered look at his rival, he turned to walk down the ramp. His ebony eyes met her own dark pair. He knew what she was the moment he saw her armor. He knew the unforgettable symbol stamped on the front.

The girl tried desperately to leave Piccolo. She needed to bow for her real ruler, the man who was mythical to her kin.

Vegeta leered at her capture. "Let her go, Namak."

Once she felt less pressure on her collar, she tore from him and knelt on the grassy lawn. "King Vegeta, it is an honor!"

Goku tried not to laugh. Vegeta had his arms folded, chest puffed as he stood full height, face full of firmness. "We couldn't understand her, but we figured you could."

To prove even more that he was the menacing Prince of Saiyan to the low ranked beside him, Vegeta ordered, "Stand up and state yourself!"

She did as told, eyes never leaving his. Her right fist rested over her left shoulder. Her tail wrapped around her waist. "I am Matti, sir, follower of the Royal Vegeta line!" Her breath hesitated. "Soldier of Her Majesty Chiller. Rank E, sir."

"Why are you stationed here?" He asked, tone never changing though his inner voice heightened to a screeching level.

She swallowed. "I am not, Your Highness. Have you heard of the numerous rebellions on Lord Cooler and Lord Freezer's creators?" He shook his head. "Oh…." Running a tongue over her lips to moisten them, she decided to throw caution to the wind. "I escaped Her Majesty Chiller, scouting for followers to help build a worthwhile army against her."

"An army against…..what are you talking about?" Vegeta waited for the proper answer.

The young Saiyan looked at him curiously. "Sir, there have been uprisings since King Cold's son, Lord Freezer, dominated the Saiyan race-"

"My race was never dominated!" Vegeta boomed, leering viscously down at the girl.

Matti realized she was on thin ice now. He was watching her words, making sure she was not against him. "I am incorrect, Sire. I apologize. Forgive me. The revolts began after Lord Freezer…used the Saiyan race." She eased when he appeared satisfied. "I cannot recall at the moment how, but there are groups even now that still want to take back Vegeta-sei, even if the planet is gone. Because I am a subordinate, the high ranked do not care of my whereabouts. My friends sent me to look for you or supporters, which ever came to me first."

During his history lesson, he waltzed down the ramp, posture remaining that of regal. He slowly circled her like a shark, dark doll's eyes examining every part of her. A smirk stretched his lips. She truly was an experienced warrior not to flinch under his gaze. His smirk then folded to a scowl. If she was raised by one of Freezer's brood, then she had to be tough just to live.

Goku noticed Vegeta's reaction. After he got to know the prince, Vegeta did similar things to him. He guessed that Saiyans did this to identify one another, like dogs when they sniff each other.

Piccolo was relieved some progress was taking place. Finally, they would find out this girl's past and if there are other Saiyans alive.

Matti stared back at Vegeta when his form paused in front of her. His gloved hand stroked his chiseled chin in thought. After a moment, he spoke.

"Where is Chiller? Is she here on Earth?"

"No. She is orbiting a planet much like this one, but much more harsher on the surface, sir, located in the R Quadrant."

"I see…You shall give me a much more explained version once we are alone, understood?" He turned to Goku. "Kakarrot, you're going to love this…."


End file.
